1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods for anodizing and dyeing metallic articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Metallic articles, such as articles made of aluminum/aluminum alloy, magnesium/magnesium alloy, and titanium/titanium alloy, are often anodized for protection, and then dyed or painted for achieving surface appearance requirements. However, this method is able to only provide an uniform singular monochromic color scheme and appearance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.